


under this ordinary moonlight

by evilythedwarf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Regina and David have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under this ordinary moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I am weirdly fixated on Regina and Prince James having some sort of interaction at some point in the Enchanted Past, so this happened. Set during the Great Camping Adventure of 3A.

“I met your brother once,” you tell him. Everyone is asleep around you. Everyone but David, who sits next to a slumbering Snow. Staring at the dying campfire. It’s rare that you’re alone together, it’s rarer still that you feel like talking to him. He doesn’t say anything, but he looks at you, interested.

“He was... charming,” you continue. David throws a sharp look at you but you wave him off. “His father was trying to secure an engagement with her,” you say, nodding towards Snow.

He frowns. “I didn’t... she didn’t tell me that.”

“She doesn’t know. The king wouldn’t agree. He said she was far too young to think of marriage,” you say, and some of the bitterness you feel must have leaked into your words because he frowns again, this time looking straight at you. “She’d just turned twenty-one,” you add, your tone even once more.

“Was he, was he kind?” he asks. Of course that’d be the first thing he thought to ask. Of course he thinks that would be the most important thing.

You laugh. 

Prince James was funny, and charming and he looked at you like he wanted to take you right there in the grand hall table while the king and the whole court watched. He kissed your hand and his lips lingered for far too long. He saw Snow once, walking through the garden with the band of little sycophants that usually followed her around and snorted, looked at you and asked if he could marry you instead. He made you laugh.

“Regina?” David asks.

“No,” you finally say, still smiling. “He wasn’t kind.”


End file.
